


Aftermath

by missauburnleaf



Series: Wish For A Child [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of miscarriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli tried to be strong. Then he broke down.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This story makes more sense when you read my fic "To Lose A Child" first.  
> Unbetaed.

They didn't talk on their way home.

Fíli was driving Tauriel`s car, she was sitting in the passenger seat next to him, her arms tightly wrapped around her middle, hugging herself. He wanted to ask her if she was in pain, but didn't. He couldn't.

Kíli was sitting in the back-seat, tear tracks glistening on his cheeks, not saying anything. In the rear view mirror Fíli could see Legolas' car, driven by Gimli. Fíli wondered if Legolas could better understand Tauriel's grief and pain than him or Kíli because they were twins. Maybe. Maybe not. After all he was male, not female like Tauriel.

They were silent when they climbed the steps to their apartment. Fíli's hand was shaking as he unlocked the door. Tauriel went straight to their couch, lying down, facing the TV without switching it on. Her arms were still wrapped around her middle. Fíli wanted to go to her, to take her into his arms, to comfort her. But he couldn't.

Kíli didn't even look at him or at her, he went into their small kitchen, opening the fridge, grabbing a beer, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Gimli and Legolas arrived. While Gimli joined Kíli in the kitchen, Legolas went straight to his and Gimli's bedroom. Fíli looked at the blackboard in the kitchen. The last ultrasound image of their child was still pinned to it. But the child was no more.

Fíli sobbed. It was the first time that he lost his composure. He sat down on the living room floor, burying his face in his hands, and cried and cried and cried. He felt two pairs of arms wrapping around him. “It's okay, Fíli. You can cry, we are here.” Kíli's voice. Tauriel didn't say anything. She just held him, like he had held her after the curettage, when they knew that everything was finally over.

The telephone rang. Gimli answered. It was their mother. Of course, she wanted to know how everything went. But Fíli couldn't talk to her. Not now. Kíli took over. He told their mother that Tauriel was alright, but she lost the baby. Dís was awesome, as always. She promised to check in on them tomorrow.

When Fíli couldn't cry anymore, he stood up and went over to the couch, sitting down, Tauriel still at his side. “We can try again,” she whispered. Fíli nodded. Of course they could. And they would, of course.

 


End file.
